


Artemide e Alike

by nemi23



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, Hunt, Introspection, Other, Queer Themes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemi23/pseuds/nemi23
Summary: Se questa storia fosse un mito ellenico, allora Alike sarebbe un cacciatore tra i migliori che siano mai nati, così bravo da attirare l'attenzione della dea Artemide in persona. Un cacciatore con il cuore infranto, che sta scoprendo che amare la caccia è molto meno doloroso che amare un altro uomo.Se questa storia appartenesse alla mitologia greca, racconterebbe di un uomo scartato per un motivo impensabile all'epoca: non essere una donna. Non una, ma ben due volte.Ma questa storia non fa parte dei miti e leggende degli antichi greci, è solo una storia. La storia di Alike.
Kudos: 1





	Artemide e Alike

Il sole è sorto da pochi minuti, pigro come solo all’inizio dell’autunno, stanco dell’impegnativa e splendente estate appena trascorsa. Presto i suoi raggi non saranno capaci di riscaldare più niente e l’unica cosa che filtrerà tra i rami sarà il vento gelido che è nemico dei cacciatori. Questa potrebbe essere l’ultima caccia della stagione.

Si aggira tra boschi e radure da quando ha cominciato ad albeggiare, in cerca di una preda che lo soddisfacesse. Niente piccoli scoiattoli o pernici sciupate, no. Il suo ultimo trionfo è scritto sulle corna di un cervo. Per un cervo ha saltato colazione e riposo, inoltrandosi tra le strade buie del suo villaggio con la sola guida della memoria. Per un cervo sopporta l’aria fresca del primo mattino sulle gambe e sulle braccia e ovunque riesca a infilarsi sotto il chitone. Per un cervo terrà il corpo teso e all’erta e la mente concentrata, e allontanerà a forza la fatica.

Peccato che, del cervo, ancora nessuna traccia.

Sono giorni che scorge i segni del passaggio di un piccolo branco, eppure oggi non riesce a ritrovarli. Li ha cercati sulla conca del fiume dove si abbeverano e nei punti dove sa che l’erba è più fresca, invano. Le trappole che ha piazzato? Miseramente vuote. Sono in questi momenti che rimpiange di non aver addestrato un cane da caccia.

Non può far altro che andare avanti e aguzzare gli occhi, sperando di cogliere qualcosa.

Un fagiano, alla sua sinistra, zampetta intorno a un ramo caduto e gli rivolge il sedere piumoso. Pasciuto, ignaro, fortunato fagiano. Quella freccia non è per lui.

Dopo un’ora di ricerca a vuoto, l’idea di tornare indietro a cercare il fagiano fortunato non sembra più inconcepibile. Un fagiano non è un cervo, ma sempre meglio di niente. Per fortuna del suo ego, un movimento tra le fessure di alcuni grossi massi riaccende le sue speranze.

Si immobilizza sul posto e, dopo aver valutato il terreno, arretra lentamente verso l’albero più vicino. Riconosce il manto a macchie di due cerbiatti e conta almeno una dozzina di zampe, sottili e flessuose. L’euforia lo scuote intimamente egli strappa un sorriso dalle labbra. Avrà il suo cervo, deve solo essere impeccabile d’ora in avanti.

Il fatto che ci sia l’intero branco aumenta le sue possibilità, senza dubbio, ma deve spostarsi di lì se vuole colpirne almeno uno. Imbraccia l’arco come si deve e incocca una freccia, pronto a tenderla in qualsiasi istante; poi, un piede dopo l’altro, sta aggirando i massi a distanza, alla ricerca di una buona visuale.

Eccolo lì, il suo branco elusivo. Una mezza dozzina di ottimi esemplari, più un paio di cuccioli.

_“Lascia perdere i cerbiatti. Ci mangi poco, meglio aspettare che crescano.”_

Qualche altro secondo e un palco di corna fa la sua comparsa sopra le teste degli altri esemplari. Un maschio non più tanto giovane, che rumina in quieta allerta.

_“Se puoi punta al maschio. Un bel palco di corna fa sempre la sua scena.”_

Tende l’arco. La pressione nell’incavo del pollice, il peso a carico della spalla, il solletico dell’impennaggio sull’angolo della bocca, li registra appena. La sua intera attenzione è sulla cuspide della freccia. E sull’obbiettivo.

_“Mira all’occhio, così non rovinerai la carne. Tu puoi riuscirci.”_

Mira all’occhio.

_«Mira all’occhio, così non rovinerai la carne.»_

_Sente le mani di Feneo, grandi e ruvide, scivolargli dalle spalle ai gomiti per aggiustargli la posa, puntiglioso come sempre. Il suo respiro gli riscalda una guancia. Le sente entrambe incandescenti, ma non può farci niente: la voglia di rilassare le braccia e appoggiarsi al suo corpo imponente cresce ad ogni secondo che passa._

_Allarga e stringe le dita intorpidite sul manico dell’arco e lascia che la tensione lo strappi a quelle dolci fantasie. Ricorda la lepre che, quella mattina, Feneo ha cacciato, il pelo sporco di terra e di sangue lì dove la freccia ha squarciato la carne. Non può fare a meno di farglielo notare._

_L’amico sorride, gira la testa perfino, per farsi ammirare in tutta la sua bellezza. «Io non ne sono capace. Tu, invece, tu puoi riuscirci.»_

_Feneo crede in lui. Feneo gli sorride. La felicità gli riempie il petto di miele dolce, mentre la freccia scatta via senza un sibilo, infilandosi tra gli alberi. Lo schiocco del colpo andato a buon fine e il fagiano è a terra, l’occhio trafitto dall’asta di legno._

Il cervo è a terra. L’asta della freccia gli spunta dal cranio e spicca verso l’alto come un macabro vessillo. Il resto del branco è ormai scomparso, fuggito via in preda al panico nel giro di un battito di ciglia.

Si avvicina con calma, gustando il sapore della vittoria che è dolce e piccante sulla lingua. Ora dovrà trasportare il bestione fino a casa, ma non c’è nessuna fretta, il sole è ancora alto.

Un sasso appuntito gli gratta la suola del sandalo, facendolo incespicare per un attimo. Il tempo di abbassare appena lo sguardo per controllare il prossimo passo e, quando lo rialza, una figura bianca gli copre la vista del suo trofeo.

Incocca un’altra freccia in un gesto fulmineo, mosso solo dall’istinto. Se quello che ha davanti è un ladro di prede altrui, dovrà essergli chiaro che non è disposto a cedere su nessun fronte. Solo a un secondo sguardo più attento si accorge che la figura, di spalle, è molto più bassa e esile di lui. Porta i capelli, ricci e scuri come il legno bagnato, troppo lunghi per un ragazzo e porta un peplo candido come la neve appena scesa, che si distingue appena su una pelle altrettanto pallida.

Si guarda intorno per assicurarsi che quella bambina, spuntata da chissà dove, sia effettivamente sola, poi rimette la freccia nella faretra. Compie gli ultimi passi con la calma precedente sciupata e ora inquieta.

«Ragazzina!» la chiama, aspettandosi di vederla sussultare e girare di scatto, ma lei non si muove né fa cenno di averlo sentito.

Prima che possa pensare di allungare una mano e scuoterla, parla, ancora voltata verso il cervo morto. «Un ottimo tiro. Una morte pulita.» La sua voce è bassa e opaca come quella di un’adulta. I suoi occhi, quando si gira a guardarlo, sono torbidi come le acque di uno stagno melmoso. Occhi che giudicano. Occhi fieri. Occhi antichi.

Un orribile presentimento gli attanaglia le viscere. Ha sentito una morsa del genere solo un’altra volta nella vita, quando seguiva le tracce di una volpe e l’ha trovata sotto gli artigli di un lupo. Ora, eccolo di nuovo di fronte a un cacciatore più forte, a cui dovrà cedere la preda, se la pretenderà.

«Il tuo nome?»

«Alike…» Esita un momento, ma no, è sicuro di non sbagliarsi. «… mia signora.»

«Non sei uno stupido, dunque, Alike.» La dea-bambina gli scava dentro con l’espressione impassibile delle sue statue al tempio. «Non preoccuparti, non desidero la tua preda. Non ho bisogno che qualcuno cacci per me.»

«Non ho mai pensato il contrario, mia signora.»

La osserva mentre torna a studiare il cervo abbattuto, cercando a sua volta di carpire più informazioni possibili. Ha sentito cos tante storie di come gli dei si mescolino tra gli umani, insospettabili finché non si rivelano, ma quella bambina non passerebbe mai per una semplice mortale. Pulita, altera, imperturbabile. La schiena sottile rigida come un fusto. Le mani rilassate e immobili sui fianchi. Neanche un’ombra di sorriso o empatia.

«Un ottimo tiro. Sei un bravo cacciatore.»

Mai avuto dubbi a riguardo, ma sentirselo dire da Artemide in persona sblocca tutto un nuovo livello di orgoglio. Gonfia il petto di un nuovo respiro, lungo e fiero, e l’aria non ha mai avuto un odore così piacevole. Sente di poter spiccare un balzo, rubare le ali del Messaggero e mettersi a volare, almeno finché la dea-bambina non pronuncia le parole successive, scaraventandolo di nuovo a terra con brutale noncuranza.

«Ti avrei preso con me, se fossi stato una donna.»

La ferita sopra al suo cuore che aveva appena smesso di sanguinare erutta in un nuovo fiotto, lancinante come tutti quelli che lo hanno preceduto. Una risata amara gli sfugge tra i denti.

_«Ti avrei preso con me, se fossi stato una donna.»_

_Una donna. Mai avrebbe pensato, nella vita, di dispiacersi di non essere nato donna. E fanno male, dannazione, quelle parole, il rifiuto che contengono, lo sguardo compassionevole di Feneo._

_«…Ma non lo sono. Eppure… perché? Perché?»_

_Feneo sospira e abbassa gli occhi, come afflitto da un male interiore. Serpe codarda. Lo fa infuriare: è lui quello rifiutato, quello che sta soffrendo in questo momento. Con che diritto lo blandisce e poi fa la vittima?_

_Il tono con cui parla è accondiscendente. Gli parlava così quando era bambino. Pensava di essere cresiuto. «Perché voglio una famiglia, mio amato Alike. Voglio dei figli, voglio una casa tutta mia dove farli crescere e in quella casa voglio anche…»_ una donna _. Certo. «… una moglie. Queste cose tu non puoi darmele.»_

_Fa maledettamente male. Ma non implorerà, e non si scuserà per questo._

Dovrebbe scusarsi. Per le acque dello Stige, sta ridendo in faccia ad Artemide in persona. Le sue possibilità di vedere l’alba di domani si assottigliano ogni secondo che passa.

«Le mie più profonde scuse, mia signora. È solo che non siete la prima che mi dice quelle parole. Sto ridendo di me stesso.»

La dea-bambina lo scruta di nuovo, con occhi rapaci, e lui si prepara a lasciare questo mondo. Di questioni in sospeso non ne ha più ormai. La sua bella preda è lì a terra, trionfo della stagione, la porterà al dio Ade e spererà in un trattamento di favore.

La tensione silenziosa che li lega si fa sempre più sentire ogni momento che passa. Cerca sul viso senza età di una dea-bambina un appiglio, una risposta, forse uno spiegazione che riesca a soddisfarlo. Donna. Donna. Eppure Orione cacciò con la grande Artemide, anche se non era donna. Eppure Giacinto fu amato da Apollo, anche se non era una donna.

Si sente scuotere da un moto di ribellione. «Ha davvero così tanta importanza essere donna? Non toccherei le vostre cacciatrici con un dito, e neanche voi, se è questo che vi preoccupa.»

Un lampo passa negli occhi fangosi della dea, illuminandoli di comprensione. Vi legge l’intenzione di parlare prima ancora che apra bocca.

«Non toccherai più nessuno. Le mie cacciatrici amano solo la caccia. Da te non mi aspetto niente di meno.»

Amare la caccia sembra meno doloroso che amare un uomo.


End file.
